Bleach Wiki:Arena/suggestions
Have an idea for an arena match? Post it below and it will be taken into consideration for an upcoming battle. Rules #No one sided matches. Arguments need to be able to be made for both sides. No suggesting a fight between Ichigo and Keigo because there is nothing you can say to support Keigo winning in that fight. #Not every battle is an actual fight. You can match up the opponents in anything, who is funnier, who is a better character, who is most likely to get a powerup, etc. #Sign your name by your suggestions so we know who to contact if we have questions. #No current manga fights. Do not suggest two people who are currently fighting in the manga. #A user can only suggest up to 3 battles in a 24 hour period ##In addition to this limit, please do not flood the suggestions page. All suggestions can be removed at an admin or committee member's discretion if they feel that too many suggestions have been placed by the same user. If your suggestion(s) has been removed for this reason, do not add it back until you have spoken to the person who removed it. Suggestions #Sōsuke Aizen vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima: Who is the better manipulator #Ryuken Ishida vs Uryu Ishida: Who is more deserving of being called "The Last Quincy" --Kamikaze839 (talk) 20:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) #'Tensa Zangetsu' vs. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Which Bankai would you rather wield?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) #I do not know if this counts, but how about: "Which would you rather use- a Bankai or a Resurrección?" TechGenusMaster (talk) 00:36, March 20, 2013 (UTC) #(Suggested by the resident pervert) Suì-Fēng vs. Gin Ichimaru: Who would win in a fight?--Xilinoc (talk) 05:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) #Ikkaku Madarame vs. Kenpachi Zaraki: Who likes fighting more #Which would be harder to fight against: Sakanade (Shinji Hirako) or Katen Kyōkotsu (Shunsui Kyōraku)? Sicarius001 (talk) 06:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 14:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) #Yhwach vs Sōsuke Aizen: Who is the better Tactician/Strategist? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 15:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) #Arrancar vs. Vizored What race would you rather be? #Karin Kurosaki Vs. Yuzu Kurosaki Which would you have as a little sister? Taoisac It does not matter who I am but what I do. 04:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) #Uryu Ishida Vs. Yasutora Sado Who makes the better male protagonist? (Might want to reword) 22:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) #Who was the better movie villain: Kokutō or Homura and Shizuku? (If needed, replace one of them with Sōjirō Kusaka) Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 05:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) #Kaname Tōsen vs. Ikkaku Madarame - Who applies their morals into situations more often? 11:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) #Suì-Fēng vs. Kensei Muguruma. Who is better at hakuda?--[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) #Shuhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira Who is the better combatant? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) #Who would you rather follow Aizen or Ichigo/Gotei 13 --Bleachcrazy611 (talk) 13:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) #Kūgo Ginjō vs Urahara Kisuke: Who is more manipulative? RurouniSmartass (talk) #Ulquiorra vs Aizen: who is more cruel hearted #Sōsuke Aizen vs. Yhwach: Who is the more frightening or "evil" villain/antagonist? (Can be reworded as necessary) ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 16:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) #Who would you prefer to be your father/family relative? Isshin Kurosaki or Ryūken Ishida?---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 16:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) #Muramasa vs. Ōko Yushima. Who is the better filler arc villain? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 20:55, May 20, 2013 (UTC) #Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Coyote Starrk Who is more deserving of being the Primera Espada--User:TheSmilingDoubleAgentTheSmilingDoubleAgent 19:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) #Renji Abarai vs. Rukia Kuchiki: Who would win a battle without using kidou ?--MetastaciaSTANDABLAZE (talk) #Byakuya Kuchiki vs Shunsui Kyoraku: Who has the most versatile zanpakuto?User:eso89138 #Sosuke Aizen vs. Kisuke Urahara : Who is the better strategist and scientist??? -- 13:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) #Sosuke Aizen vs. Kisuke Urahara : Who would win in a fight using only kido??? -- 21:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) #Chojiro Sasakibe vs. Sajin Komamura:Whose bankai wii win?--User:Sosuke Aizen008 # Battle of the Captains (or Lieutenant) for a Tournament in which we can select the best Captain (or Lieutenant) including previous ones. Example: Urahara -User:Taoisac 8/5/13 23:53 #Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit) vs Zangetsu (Quincy Powers): If both manifestations of Ichigo's powers could battle, who would be the victor? suggested by User:IchigoUzimaki 11 August 2013 #Ichigo Kurosaki vs Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Who is better the Old man or the Substitute. SaifShinobi (talk) 20:18, August 13, 2013 (UTC) #the Stern Ritter vs. the Espada, which is the best group of antagonists (or something like that, change the details if necessary). --Ginhikari (talk) 18:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Coyote Starrk vs Jugram Haschwalth Who is more deserved to be called primiera or grand?User:Sosuke Aizen008 #Soul Society arc vs. the Arrancar arc, which was the best story arc? (you can change any of the arcs if you'd like to) --Ginhikari (talk) 17:33, September 9, 2013 (UTC) #Kokujo Tengen Myo'o vs. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: which summoned creature do you prefer? Regalo (talk) 13:41, September 24, 2013 (UTC) #Koga Kuchiki vs. Amagai Shuusuke: who would win in a battle without Koga using his Zanpakutō and Amagai his Bakkōtō? Regalo (talk) 14:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) #Ichimaru Gin vs. Kuchiki Byakuya: who would win in a full out battle? Regalo (talk) 16:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) #Yourichi vs. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Who has better Hakuda skills? Alecisadick (talk) 22:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) #Quincy vs. Fullbringer, which kind of high-spec human would you rather be? --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 15:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) #Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Koga Kuchiki against Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yushima: which battle was better? Regalo (talk) 20:33, October 21, 2013 (UTC) #Shunpo vs Sonido Which is the faster? User:Sosuke Aizen008 #Kazeshini (Zanpakutō spirit) vs Hollow Ichigo Who is the more destructive one? User :Sosuke Aizen008 #Which Bankai is more dangerous, Hakka No Togame or Daiguren Hyorinmaru? User: Pikachu500 #Aaroniero Arruruerie vs Äs Nödt Who is more disturbing? Mr.Rig and Zig 02:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC) #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez vs. Bazz-B: who is more psychopathic?--Hockey Machete (talk) 02:43, June 15, 2014 (UTC) #Rukia Kuchiki vs Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Who would win only using their Bankai and Kido? ~Pikachu500~ #Rukia Kuchiki vs Zonmari Rureaux: Who would win in a fight, Rukia only using her Shikai and Bankai and Zonmari only using his Resurreccion? ~Pikachu500~ #As Ichigo, which one is the suits him Shikai or Bankai? Hollow Mario(talk) #Byakuya Kuchiki vs Sajin Komamura: Who is more skilled at using Bankai? ~Milotic457~ #Zommari Rureaux vs. Yhwach - Who has better eye powers? ~ Kaido (Who's that sexy beast over there?) 15:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) #Coyote Starrk vs. Lille Barro - Best gunslinger Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:12, September 16, 2015 (UTC) #Senbonzakura's bankai release vs. Brujería's Resurrección release - Most 'unique' zanpakutō release ? 20:24, June 30, 2016 (UTC) #"The Death Dealing" vs Brujería/Katen Kyōkotsu - Most 'unique' power ? 20:24, June 30, 2016 (UTC)